


Mystic messenger x reader stuff

by 707 and rin were here (Uno_the_gambling_master), Uno_the_gambling_master



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memes, elly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/707%20and%20rin%20were%20here, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master
Summary: This is complete trash but here you go... I'm sorry If this is what you didn't want... I'll right the wrongs later... I just made a pun





	1. Chapter 1

Yo welcome to my trash


	2. Halp ;-;

Help I've got no idea what to do

can you guys give me some requests like scenarios and such


	3. Jumin x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is complete trash but here you go... I'm sorry If this is what you didn't want... I'll right the wrongs later... I just made a pun

jumin is a jew man having a bar miztvah and hes fukn u in a bedroom closet

Please don't hate me i just literally just copied the request pasted it and edited it... Wanna see? Here!

Request:yo my dude what is up in the neighbourhood of residence

can u right jumin as a jew man having a bar miztvah and its x reader so hes fukn u in a broom closet?

Thanks fam

Yeah. Sorry but this person seems drunk or something


End file.
